


Visiting a Hole in the Cave

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Alternate Starts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon!Robin, M/M, Manatakes humor is like Henry's, Tiki and Robin like Knock Knock jokes, no editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: They needed to go to Tiki's old friend to gather the last gem needed to complete the Fire Emblem to seal Grima away.





	Visiting a Hole in the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple ideas for this and others in this series.   
> Well, in this story Robin is like a hoarder or rare items and gold. Stereotypical Dragon 101. Imagine Smaug's treasure trove and then you have Robin's cave. Robin and Tiki have a tradition of exchanging bad knock knock jokes. I promise there will be more after I update my other stories!

 

Chrom looked at Say'ri in hesitance before glancing back at Tiki, who was smiling as she hummed a tune. Nearly tripping over a rock, Chrom looked back at the rest of his friends before deciding to address Tiki.

“So, are we sure that whoever you need to meet is still alive?” Chrom winced once he finished speaking, this was one of those times he wished he had at least an ounce of diplomacy. He felt the sharp elbow of his sister's digging into his spine as they continued to march up a steep mountain.

Fredrick sighed behind him and Say'ri made a face of disgust behind Tiki’s back.

Tiki giggled, as she stopped and faced an opening that was caved-in. “Yes Prince Chrom, I am sure they are still alive.”

The daughter of Naga turned around in all seriousness before addressing the group before her. “We are here,” her voice firm as she stared at each one before her, “Just, no matter what, don’t touch anything in there.”

A grumble sounded behind Chrom as everyone stared in disbelief at Tiki and the closed off entrance.

Cherche and Miriel stomped on both Virion’s and Viake’s toes so they could make no comment on the lack of entrance as Tiki turned to the wall of rocks.

They stared in silence as Tiki knocked twice, “Knock Knock.” She smiled widely as she spoke.

“Who’s there?” All but Tiki jolted in surprise at a voice suddenly speaking.

Chrom and Say'ri exchanged a look of confusion as they paid attention to what Tiki was doing.

“Lettuce,” Tiki stated, she tried muffling her laughter with her hand.

The voice hummed, amusement in its tone. “Lettuce who?”

“Lettuce in!” Tiki roared in laughter, doubling over as she gripped her sides.

Chrom blushed brightly and grimaced, he didn’t know Tiki had humor like Henry’s but worse.

Henry was snickering loudly, using Gaius as support as he tried to breath.

The voice was also laughing long and hard as the image of a cave-in wavered to reveal a petite hooded figure.

“That was a good one, Tiki!” the figure cheered before addressing the ones behind her, “seems like only one of your new friends has a sense of humor!” They nodded their head towards Henry before sweeping their hands in a grand gesture before letting them into the dark cave.

A dark, and gloomy cave.

“Most of my companions are humans, Robin,” Tiki spoke from somewhere and Chrom heard the sound of a clap before the room brightened quickly.

Chrom had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the sight before him.

A mountain of gold littered the floor as rich tapestries he had only seen in history books hung from the ceiling. On the walls had the paintings of people he never seen and in strange attire lined up, one after the other in different shapes and sizes. Leaning against a barren wall was bookcases after bookcases of books and tomes. In the corner of where each wall met the other stood stands upon stands of weapons, some axes others swords and lances, every one of them emitting power.

Chrom heard a gasp and suddenly Owain was across the room and on his knees as he gazed up at a large sword.

“ _Durandal_.” Tow voices overlap, one in amusement and the other in amazement.

Owain snapped his head to look at the cloaked figure in awe. “H-How-How?” his voice pitched at his incomplete sentence.

The figure chuckled as they opened their mouth to respond, “I have more treasures like that, I would be more than happy to show you, but I have this feeling that you and your group are hear for more than a peak at my treasures.” They stated, looking at Tiki.

“We were hoping to retrieve Argent.” Tiki stated and the figure sighed, hands on hips they stared at Tiki.

A minor cluck of their tongue before they answered Tiki. “You know my deal; either you bring something or equal value or complete my tasks to show one’s worth.”

“The world is being threatened by the Fell Dragon!” Maribelle hissed at the figure in disbelief.

Tilt of the head followed by a sarcastic laugh, “And it always will, you have Forneus to thank for that.” The figure puffed up in indignation before whispering, “Foolish man he was, but great was his achievements even if they ignored the laws of nature and basic alchemy.”

“The tasks,” Tiki stated, not moving an inch as she gained the attention back to where it belonged.

“What are they?” Chrom asked, looking at the figure.

They held up two fingers, “I would like to test the strength of your group by having you fight my ward” one finger went down, “then myself.” Both fingers went down and there was nervous shuffling. “Ah, I will heal everyone before and after the fight,” they smiled with too many teeth as bright green eyes glowed beneath their hood.

“The time spell is still strong?” Tiki yawned after her question.

The stranger held a thumb up, “yes!” They looked around at the confused looks.

“Robin has made it so time doesn’t effect this cave,” Tiki explained before climbing on a large pile of gold coins to sleep.

A shout of ‘lady tiki’ was heard but Chrom ignored it as he asked for Robin to explain in more details by what he meant.

“Once you entered my home, the time has been slowed,” the figure scratched their head, “as in you may experience a year in here but only an hour would had passed outside the cave!” Robin cheerfully explained and Chrom’s eyes widen.

With a step back, a green blurr was standing infront of them.

“Hi! My name is Nowi!” a young girl in little clothes and green hair grinned.

Lissa grinned back at the girl, “Hi, my name is Lissa.”

“Are we going to fight now?” Nowi asked, her eyes dark and her hands grasping tightly on a blue stone.

Robin called out, “the group that fights Nowi won’t be allowed to fight me, so choose the teams carefully.”

Chrom gritted his teeth and started to yell out who would face Nowi.

* * *

 

Chrom was glad that he chose to sit out when it came to battling Nowi, no matter how many of his Sheppard’s the little girl defeated, for Robin was just as strong if not stronger than her. While Nowi Transforming into a dragon took many by surprise, her dragon form was still smaller than Robin’s.

After pushing Stahl back with a sword, Robin had spun and casted spells after spells as he fought of Miriel and Henry while dancing out of the way of arrows. It wouldn’t be until Chrom clipped the edge of the dark hood taking the entire cloak with Falchion, he saw a pair of large scaly wings on Robin’s back.

“Heh, good reflex,” the man commented before shutting their current tome and taking out a green stone.

A bright light and Robin reintroduced themselves, “My name is Robin, younger brother of Myrrh, and the last member of the Great Dragon tribe!”

Chrom and the others stared in awe at the dragon form of Robin.

* * *

 

They had lost quickly to Robin, very quickly. But in their surprise, the small man with dark purple curls laughed in glee.

“How fun!” Robin shouted with a smile as Nowi started to cling to Robin’s back, “you passed!” the man cheered as he clapped his hands in entertainment.

Say'ri frowned, “we did not win against you though.”

Chrom nodded his head from where he collapsed. “But we couldn’t beat you.” The prince groaned in aghast.

“Your group won against me though,” Nowi added as she snickered.

Virion sighed threaticly, “I don’t feel great from beating a little girl.”

The group nodded in unison.

Tiki blinked, “but she is older than you.”

“I’m a thousand or so!” Nowi smiled, “look! No wrinkles!” She giggled.

Miriel hummed, “because of the cave or the Manatake’s vitality?”

“She was that age before I took her under my wings,” Robin smiled and Henry started laughing at the purple haired man’s pun.

“You’re a real hoot, Robin!”

Robin smiled at the dark mage.

“Then how old are you?” Ricken asked after he finished gulping down his water.

Robin grinned but Tiki was the one to answer, “Robin is older than me, he was alive when Arcadia fell.”

“And look! No wrinkles!” Robin and Nowi snickered again.

Chrom smiled lightly, “As much as I want to hear more-“

“Argent,” Robin cut in with a smirking as held out the last stone needed to complete the fire emblem.

////


End file.
